<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can You Hear Me? by castivak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155887">Can You Hear Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak'>castivak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chuck Shurley Dies, Dead Castiel (Supernatural), Gen, Hurt Jack Kline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>how was jack still alive? nobody knew. </p><p>whether it was his body's own strength or something that castiel did before death or just some sheer fucking luck, jack's heart was still beating and his lungs were still taking in air, despite the literal explosion that happened inside of him. </p><p>the only thing left was for jack to actually open his eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can You Hear Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day Twenty One : Showdown</p><p>post-showdown but whatever.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chuck's death was.......dramatic.</p><p>it didn't do any worldy destruction as far as they could tell, it wasn't like an apocalypse had happened and they were probably <em>very </em>lucky that it didn't, but the flash and the bang from the event definitely made headlines and everyone had a theory about; probably only one or two of which were actually correct. <br/><br/>despite what they thought would happen, the balance of the world wasn't suddenly fucked up as soon as chuck died, even though amara was still living. <br/><br/>it had baffled everyone, even billie who had planned this damn thing, when the bright flash of chuck's death had faded out and jack was the only one remaining, knocked the hell out and covered in god-residue and blood and dirt. everything was still balanced, the "scale" didn't even teeter from the loss of chuck's power, it had remained still and even with amara's power. <br/><br/>because <em>jack </em>was still alive; the most powerful being in the entire universe, strong enough to kill god himself and keep all the worlds spinning afterwards. <br/><br/>how was jack still alive? nobody knew. <br/><br/>whether it was his body's own strength or something that castiel did before death or just some sheer fucking luck, jack's heart was still beating and his lungs were still taking in air, despite the literal explosion that happened inside of him. <br/><br/>the only thing left was for jack to actually open his eyes. <br/><br/>the tension in the bunker was insane, waiting for jack's eyes to open for even a second just for some confirmation that he's not stuck in a coma state for the rest of eternity. <br/><br/>dean poked his heas into jack's room, the tiniest bit of hope in his brain that maybe the nephilim had woken up immediately dissapeared as he saw jack laying in the same position that he's been in the past few days; flat on his back, head comfortably sunk into pillows and a blanket over him, the only difference was that his left hand was resting beside his head and his right arm was crossed over his lower chest. <br/><br/>jack had started moving yesterday morning, very subtle movements though; a tiny hand twitch, a mild grimace, a minor head turn.  but, this was the most he'd moved and dean really hoped that meant his eyes would open soon.</p><p>dean sat in the chair beside jack's bed, the one chair that has been in the same spot for three days so that him and sam could monitor jack for bits at a time, the hunter watching his nephew's chest rise and fall for a moment before he leanes forward, brushing a bit of the fringe out of jack's face; kid's definitely gonna get a haircut after he wakes up, he was starting to look like sam with all that fluff. <br/><br/>"you sure are taking your sweet time, huh?" dean muttered, knowing that he'd get no response but the silence was killing him, "sammy did like a.....witch sonogram on you? read some of rowena's books so that he could see what the hell's going on in there; got nothing though so either he's a shitty apprentice or......i dunno, but you better not die on us, jack." <br/><br/>dean swore that he saw jack's eyebrows twitch, but it was for a split second if they even did, "i know you don't got much control over that---or maybe you do and you're going through some crazy shit in your head right now, but just......try your best, okay?" <br/><br/>a finger twitch was all he got and it gave dean more hope, but also a fear that jack was getting tortured in his own head as he fought to resurface because he hasn't seen a pleasant emotion cross the kid's face yet. <br/><br/>".........i doubt you can hear me, but......none of us hate you jack, alright? we forgive you---fuck, you didn't even do it, chuck was playing us again." dean cut himself off with a sigh, rubbing a hand over his face at the memory of what billie had told them a day or so after the chuck battle, revealing the truth about mary's death and if chuck wasn't dead, dean would've killed him again; that bastard ruined literally everything and what little mess they had was hanging by a thin thread. <br/><br/>"anyways, cas told us what you said and uh.....we don't hate you, alright? you're our family and we aren't gonna give up on you." <br/><br/>dean reached forward, taking the hand by jack's hand and grasping it gently, giving it a loving squeeze and hoping that the affection that he was trying to give was getting through to him, removing his hand and patting jack's shoulder before standing up and leaving the room. <br/><br/>maybe they'd have better luck tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>